


Kataang Week 2020: PDA (Public Displays of Affection)

by TheBakingQueen



Series: Kataang Week 2020 [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Devious!Katara, F/M, Fluff, Kataang Week, Kataang Week 2020, Public Display of Affection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBakingQueen/pseuds/TheBakingQueen
Summary: 12 years of being endgame, 12 years of being possibly the most adorable couple in TV history, and 7 days with 7 prompts for 7 oneshots for our favorite couple. Kataang Week 2020 Day 4: PDA. Aang and Katara reflect on each other's PDA.
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Series: Kataang Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129925
Kudos: 11





	Kataang Week 2020: PDA (Public Displays of Affection)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Welcome to Day 4: PDA! Some curse words for your amusement. (nothing major) WARNING: Reader may squeal from pure adorableness at high concentration. Please be sure to be in an area free of easily scared animals (guinea pigs I see you) and/or people. Enjoy!

Aang loved showing Katara little public displays of affection.

The way her mocha skin took on a dark pink hue as the blood rushed to her cheeks only endeared her to him more (if that were even possible).

How her eyes would go from being bored to lighting up with love, adoration, and mirth as his affections were happily returned twofold.

Just knowing that he was somehow able to make this amazing girl even a fraction as happy as she made him.

Not to mention the adorable soft smile that would come upon her cheeks upon a kiss to the cheek or an arm suddenly wrapped around her waist.

The airbender sighed blissfully, gazing down lovingly at his beautiful fiance as he gave her a long sweet kiss in the middle of the marketplace and asked himself,

" _How did I get so lucky?_ "

* * *

Katara loved it when Aang showed her little public displays of affection.

Most of the time, of course, it was a conscious decision, him smiling coyly at her as his arm around her waist drooped a little lower or higher, depending on his mood.

However, the once-in-a-while actions that were on instinct never failed to make the waterbender fall even harder for him than she already had.

Sometimes the subconscious displays would be holding her hand in a shadier region of the city, or wrapping his arm protectively around her around the dark, suspicious alleyways of the lesser populated marketplace edges.

Other times, (the most amusing and alluring times in Katara's opinion), it would be around the ever determined, dreaded, _fanboys._

While they weren't as populous as Aang's fangirls, Katara over the years had garnered a fair bit of attention from the teenage population of the 4 nations, and Aang had noticed.

Yes, he certainly had noticed.

Katara knew that Aang knew that they weren't a threat.

Did that make her stop him from tightening his arm around her waist in their presence or, on the rare occasion in which he was feeling extra adventurous, giving her a full-on, deep kiss in the middle of the street?

Spirits, no. She enjoyed that just as much as he did, if not more.

Katara shook her head, grinning, and pecked her fiance on the lips out of the blue, prompting a raised eyebrow from him.

"What was that for?" he asked playfully, also grinning.

"Just for making me the happiest girl in the world."

* * *

Aang, while he loved showing Katara those little bits of affection in public, also loved it when _she_ showed _him_ affection in public.

The little moments when she just looked at him with all the adoration and love in the world and kissed him just to show him how much she loved him.

The snuggles and kisses in Appa's saddle or next to him as he steered, despite her brother and occasionally father mere feet away.

The way her small hand felt in his when she grasped it and dragged him to the next interesting trinket shop in the marketplace.

How soft the palm of her hand felt on his cheek when she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

And when the _fangirls showed up_.

Oh, the fangirls.

The affection Katara showed him seemed to double or even triple anytime there were fangirls around.

Did Aang know that Katara knew that the fangirls were no competition to her amazing self?

Absolutely.

Did that mean he tried to stop her from giving him extra heated kisses with everyone watching or not so subtly putting her hand on his chest or thigh when inevitably asked to answer some questions or give some signatures?

Absolutely _not._

If anything, Aang ever so slightly encouraged it by being a little extra friendly to the clubs and groups that they met on their travels.

He was only a man, after all.

A man extremely turned on by his incredibly easily worked up fiance.

Aang suddenly twirled Katara around in the middle of the sidewalk, pecking her on the lips in the same pose that ended their Kataango.

"Love you, Kat."

Katara raised her eyebrow as he pulled her back up to their normal walking stance.

"Love you too, Aang?"

* * *

Katara, while she loved it when Aang showed her those little bits of public affection, also loved showing _Aang_ those little bits of public affection.

The joy she felt helping others was nothing compared to the joy she felt making her normally confident, sassy boyfriend turn into a blushing, stuttering mess from a simple touch or kiss.

And oh, how good it felt to finally get revenge from all the times he had teased her with just a simple coy smile as he pulled his shirt off, smirking at her all the while.

Damn him being blessed by the Spirits in bending _and_ looks!

That being said, the adorable pastel pink hue his cheeks took on when she gave him a true kiss took her back to the beginning of their relationship, when even a small peck on the cheek would get him all flustered and embarrassed.

Aang may have thought that Katara putting her hand on his thigh whenever they were seated at a higher ranking nobles' meeting right before he had to speak may have been pure instinct or her subconscious, but Katara knew better.

She knew _exactly_ what she was doing.

Was she devious?

Naturally.

Did she any intention of stopping?

Hell no.

Katara chuckled, seeing her fiance slightly stammering while speaking about the new trade routes from the Earth Kingdom to the Water Tribes.

During the meeting break, Aang had only 1 thing to say to her.

"You are a sexy devil, aren't you?" he asked, bringing her close to him in a secluded area of the palace.

"Damn straight," Katara replied, closing the gap between them.

No one was surprised when the two showed up a couple minutes late back to the meeting with rumpled clothes and hair.

Except, of course, Sokka, who gave them both a stern talking to after it was over.


End file.
